probability0fandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies
The varied creatures that live in The Pit. As a rule of thumb, any red projectile will destroy a pick-up. Skittering Enemy Periodically skitters towards you in a straight line at a random speed. Often gets stuck trying to get to you in a straight line, but blocked by a block. (i.e. moves towards you slower along edges). 1 HP Ghost Enemy Periodically floats in a random direction at a random speed, bouncing off blocks linearly. 1 HP Slow Enemy Slowly glides horizontally, bouncing off the sides of blocks until it lands on top of a block, where it remains stationary. Take special care while it is landing, because it can roll quite far and sometimes move unexpectedly. If hit with a punch while gliding, but not killed, it will shudder and freeze mid-air. 2 HP Bomb Enemy Floats randomly, until approached, whereupon it flies towards you with low traction. Gives up if it cannot get to you within a few seconds, but retries if you are still within range. If it collides with you or takes damage it blinks red, then explodes. The explosion destroys all block types but is harmless to you, enemies, and pick-ups. If hit with God Hand it detonates immediately. If hit while red it detonates immediately. Jumping Enemy Leaps high but floatily if you are above it, or when attacked. If skull stomped while leaping, it falls. Its main selling point is its high HP, rivaling bosses. 4 HP Kasa-Obake Enemy Bobs up and down quickly but floats horizontally slowly. Tries to collide with you, but quickly flees from stars. Approaches you if you aren't moving much, but backs off if you go towards it too fast. 1 HP Bat Enemy Fluttery. Tries to get above and beside you, thusly often stuck on the underside of blocks. If you are under it at a 45 degree angle, it fires a fast red laser. If they are on the ground or the ceiling, they are slim enough to avoid a punch. 1 HP Octopus Enemy Attempts to get under you. When you are above it at a 90 degree angle, it fires a fast red laser. Emits black circles and moves quickly sideways when hit, like a squid emitting ink trying to escape. 2 HP Snapping Enemy Occasionally hops horizontally. If you or an enemy are above it, or when hit, it leaps high and fast. It cannot be Skull Stomped and is doubly vulnerable to stars while its mouth is open. If it catches an enemy, it spits 3-6 red projectiles when it lands. Bosses and enemies with more than 2 HP cannot be eaten, but take 1 damage instead. If enemies with more than 2 HP are brought down to 2 HP they can be eaten. Primes and sets off Bomb Enemies, but cannot eat them. 2 HP If it catches an enemy, its HP is raised to 3 and is fully restored. Spawning Enemy Stationary. Pulses menacingly. If attacked or touched, spawns 2-5 enemies. Enemies spawned will all be the same type. Cannot spawn Expert mode exclusive enemies or bosses, but can spawn enemies which would normally appear further down. Falls slowly at a constant pace if the block under it is removed. 1 HP Virus Enemy Skitters towards enemies, skirting blocks. If it makes contact with an enemy the enemy becomes infected and the Virus enemy vanishes. Infected enemies emit red sparks. When an infected enemy is killed or nears the top of the screen 3 Virus Enemy burst out along with the pick-up. If multiple Virus Enemies infect the same enemy, one extra Virus enemy is spawned for each additional infection. Only one of the Virus Enemies spawned from infected enemies drops a pick-up. Virus Enemies spawned from infected enemies randomly have one or two eyes. If it has one eye it will go after enemies. If it has two eyes it will go after you and won't infect enemies. Only one eyed versions will spawn naturally. 1 HP Wrongway Latches onto the sides of blocks. Periodically glides horizontally to reposition. If you are beside it at a 0 degree angle, it fires a fast red laser. If the block it is sitting on is destroyed it will fall sideways in the direction the block was in. 1 HP Smoke Enemy Chases you, occasionally passing through blocks. Only its invisible center can be damaged. Can spawn from thin air anywhere on screen. 1 HP Propeller Enemy Floats quickly. Can fire a fast red projectile in any multiple of 45 degree angles. Periodically clones itself. Clones can fire projectiles and create more clones. Clones are immune to damage, but are destroyed on contact with you, and do not drop pick-ups. Clones will not bounce you upwards if you land on them with Skull Stomp. Clones fade away once the original is dead or off-screen. 2 HP Evolving Enemy Floats randomly. Flickers in and out of view (particularly when spawned), avoiding damage while invisible. It absorbs enemies it touches in order to evolve, but does not actively seek them. It absorbs all normal enemies, including Snapping and Virus Enemies. 1 HP After absorbing, it changes form. Floats towards you. Leaves a trail of stationary red projectiles. Can destroy blocks through prolonged contact. Hitting it while in this form reverts it to its original form and does not drop a pick-up. If it absorbed a Spawning enemy, it will spawn enemies when killed. Fleeing Enemy Usually only visible as a single red pixel. Periodically moves in a straight line, becoming fully visible. When struck, it becomes invisible and flees, passing through blocks. Flees prior to dying. Drops 2 pick-ups. 4 HP Ball & Chain Enemy Chases you, passing through blocks. If it reaches you it does no damage, instead latching onto your leg. This increases how quickly you fall and decreases how high you can jump. While attached, it steals your next pick-up but leaves afterwards. If removed with a boss's pick-up you still receive 1 HP. Only the "ball" can be damaged. If one is already attached the next one does damage instead of latching on and doesn't disappear. 1 HP Only appears on Expert or Karma modes. Radio Enemy Floats randomly. Surrounded by a pulsating grey aura. If you enter this aura, it emits a loud static screech which disables all HUD elements(Including Heart Spy) and mutes all sound for 13 seconds. If the effect is activated while already active, the timer resets to 13 seconds. 2 HP Only appears on Expert or Karma modes. Crab Enemy Floats towards you, periodically pausing to shoot bubbles which slightly track you. Releases bubbles when killed. Touching a bubble narrows your field of vision a small amount. This is permanent, and cannot be prevented with H?ve F?aith. 2 HP Only appears on Expert or Karma modes.